Nightmares Return (fnaf)
by Tc the writer
Summary: The second killer is back, and he wants to kill again. After the ending Freddy Fazbears pizza's name the job was done. His partner stopped though, for he was scared. He knew the truth was looking for him, and he set them free and imprisoned himself. Now the spirits rest in wait for the other to return. The franchise reopened and he's back to satisfy his thirst for blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Welcome I decided to release chp.1 as a special ending to my last story. (It's a birthday special from me. I'm now 18 :P And still imature lol. Hey I don't judge you, you no judge me! :O) This is the beginning of the sequel to pink guy's return. To view the story before this I recommended you to read Five Nightmares from the past. Just hit my profile to view it, oh yeah I also have some short stories extending my Five Nightmares from the past and this to help you understand this all better. They aren't recommended but go and check them out if you want ;) Onto the story.**

 **This romance scene yuck...**

* * *

 **Extended Version (Ending)**

John Whispers: "I'm not g-going just…. Aaahh! Y-et." John put his hand behind his wife's head, he raised himself and kissed her.

"H-uuuhh…." John's body fell to the floor, his hand dropped from his wife's hair and dropped to the floor.

The Puppet: "Kids… we can't let That Man back here or anywhere else. He took our life a way, their's and…. His…" **sniffles**

 **6 A.M**

Scott walks inside an found blood everywhere, scattered all over the floor, the arcade games and tables. "W-what the hell!?"

Scott ran to the security office and found John lying on the ground. "Oh no…."

Scott calls the CEO, "Boss!"

Owner: "Yes ?"

Scott: "It… happened again.."

"Oh-no… Close the restaurant for the week. I'm sending in our clean up crew. Tell all workers to take the week off."

Scott: "Yes sir."

The restaurant closed for the week. The CEO clean up Crew came, swept the the blood up, bleached the floors, repaired the animatronics.

Scott: "What should we do with the bodies?"

The Owner: "Dispose of them; I don't care how, just do it. Fazbear entertainment won't take any liability for this.

"Y-yes sir."

Worker: "Boss!"

The Owner: "What?"

"The suit was used again."

The Owner: "Again!? Put it back in the backroom. We'll get rid of it soon/"

"Got it sir."

The Owner: "Scott check those cameras. I want to see who did this."

Scott: "Y-yes sir. Oh no…."

The Owner: "What?"

Scott: "The cameras…. They're.. they were disabled."

The Owner thinks, "Shit!" "I don't want this guy messing with my company anymore. First Fredbear's, "the bite", and now this."

Scott: "Boss. What about John?"

"Destroy his files and records. Make sure there's no source of him ever working here."

The Fazbear entertainment cleaned up the mess and reopened the next week.

 **Next week**

Scott (Phone guy): "Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path.

Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? -clears throat But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you.

Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. -clears throat Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out.

Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow.

Jeremy grins: "Got it"

* * *

 **Authors Note: "This is the TRUE ending to my last chapter on five nightmares, but it's similar. Don't worry both work out in time I just didn't put them together, but they all happened except for Jeremy sounding very nervous at the end. Why does Jeremy grin? Hm. Don't forget to review fav and follow.**

 **Sorry I'm not great with Romance, I've been experimenting and still cant get it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Welcome to chapter two, I swear on google doc. these are a lot longer. Anyways, this is the sec. chapter, the white figure has returned, and i must fix chapter ones layout. Chp.3 is on the way, I have a few ideas on showing what can happen in that chapter. Pay close attnetion to everything, plus I made it real simple. ;) I'll tell you guys later what I made simple further on in the story.**

* * *

 **The Nightmare isn't over yet**

-Sounds of footsteps ran down a straight hall into a backroom with broken arcades and a forgotten suit. The man was traumatized from whatever he was running from, "No! No! This is impossible! I thought…. I thought they were just animatronics.. I knew something was wrong with them but.. BUT! this is beyond possible!"

A woman's voice: " Oh Mike, hehaaha. You really shouldn't have come back, now it's your turn to feel the pain you cause."

Mike: "No! I have to hide! Where! WHERE! Ha! Here." _**shudohsui**_

"He-ha, hehehahahahahaah! Can't touch me now can you?" Mike grins.

"Back children. Stay behind me." _**Smirks** "Heh."_

Mike: "Huh?" _**Rrreunnnin**_

 _**Phrrgagge**_

"Aaahhh! Aahhh! Somebody help me! Please! Rrrraaahhhh! Help! Help aaahhhh, meeeeeeeeeeee….."

Woman's voice: "Come children, rest. There's one more awaiting his fate, it's not long now."

A white ghastly figure blended within his surroundings, he waited for the other spirits to leave before he emerged in front of the blood flowing on the ground.

Ghastly figure: "Ah what a shame, it was so much fun to see you here working the night shift a couple weeks ago. This place didn't have long anyways after they fired you." There was a brief moment of silence before he spoke again "You're probably wondering where you're at now huh Mike?"

Mike: "Who-who's there?"

"Just a friend?"

Mike: "Why is everything so black?... Where are you?"

"Beside you.. Anyways, welcome to your new body."

Mike: "Body!"

"Yep. You're dead inside the suit, and it's now your new body."

Mike: "You mean? It wasn't a dream?"

"Yes Mike. You're now dead, inside of the suit. It's your prison for your soul for now, but your body's eternity.

Mike: "This doesn't make any sense! What the hell?

"Relax, you'll need to be calm or you'll go insane, new body or not. It's not a human body, you won't be able to control your emotions; you're a spirit just like them, the ones whom you trapped here, and myself."

Mike:"No this is impossible!"

"Better learn how to control yourself, you'll be needing it."

Mike:"Show you're face you coward, I want to see you!"

"How about another day? Hm?"

The ghastly white figured disappeared from the room, leaving Mike alone until their next meeting. "COME BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!" He shouted more but his shout grow faint. "COME BACK! COME BACK! Come back!" Over time, Mike's spirit grew angry, confused, lonely, and hungry for his need to kill.

* * *

 **Author's note: Well Mike is in the story, Jeremy is in the story, Haley is back, some of you may notice what/who is what and who, others will be confused, others may just not understand period. But hey where's the fun in telling you everything directly? (Mike is a persona not The murderers real name.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here is my decent whipped out size of a chapter, usually my author's notes add in over 1000 words. I usually do near 750. So I must admit something, Five Nightmares isnt exactly the way I wanted it to be. I wanted the spirits revenge to be a lot more clear, and more drawn out. I couldn't explain it well in the story, so I can't do it right now. I look back at John now to, he needed more of his past revealed, showing him after the the murders, showing more than just a simple depression leading up to his current state. I failed and especially with the romance. Ughhh... the drama. I put in some scenario into this one, and quite like it. I feel as if this was my best work yet, still have a lot to learn though. Chapter four has been started and will be long enough hopefully.**

* * *

 **Since All Was Forgotten**

-Thirty years since the doors closed. When all was forgotten. When he was left to rot. When all didn't know of him. He finished the job. He put his victims in their "happy" place. They finished their jobs. Gaining their vengeance towards The Man who started this all, the man who had his dream and later taken from him. All that is left is him and them, but now….another joined the party. He is under their control. Being used to get him.

-As I said sir, we have no leads, no ideas where a any of this can be. We were told that their may not be a single endoskeleton or suit left."

"I don't care! There's multiple locations! Search them! Search them all!"

"Yes sir."

Both men hanged up the phone. The one that needs the goods had his hands over his face thinking to himself. "I need just one. Just one! I'd put too much money into Fazbears Fright Horror Attraction, and cannot open up if I don't have one animatronic."

-The phone rang, catching the man's attention. He reached for the phone out of curiosity, picking it up to hear a old malicious voice on the other end.

"I know of something you're looking for Fazbear's Fright."

"Uhh…. Yes I am. Who am I speaking to?"

"I'm an old employee who worked and help construct on Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I know some of the hidden rooms that were boarded up in most locations. They may still have some old relics and a important piece you're looking for to open up the place."

"Thank you. Um… Where should we meet up?"

The old man grins, "I know of a place."

 _**Phone call ends**_

-The man who needs the animatronic came to a place he's been to before. His co-workers whom he has had searching and taking what is worthy to Fazbear's Fright back as history to the unknown mysterious of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. What they didn't understand was why their boss was here. Why was he at a place that had very little to nothing left, all that was here were a few pictures of children hugging their favorite animatronic, and glittery stars hanging above the stage where the old animatronic band use to be.

The Business Man waited for his contact to arrive, after sometime a strange young man entered the abandon establishment.

The Business Man: "I guess you're the guy I talked to last night?"

"No sir, I was sent here by him though."

The Business Man stared at the younger man with confusion, but he didn't think too long about his previous thought. He only cared as long as he got what he needed.

Business man: "Alright, so where is the room?

"This way." The two men went towards the direction of the bathrooms.

Business man thought to himself, _"This is a joke."_

"Alright guys. Tear it down." A crew was already there waiting to destroy the wall in front of them; after the destruction of the wall, a hidden, cold, dark, dusty abandoned room was revealed.

The Business man: "I never knew this was here…"

"No one does, unless you worked here for a very long time."

The two men walked deeper into the room with a flashlight only barely lighting up the black and white tile floor beneath them.

"What is this place?"

The young man: "A safe room. It was for a certain kind of suit. An old suit controllable by humans and a endoskeleton. We'll be lucky if one is still in here and usable. I highly recommend you don't put a person inside the suit. The spring locks became… untrustworthy.. after some accidents. They became really high risks to use. The endoskeleton may still work though. Ah! Here it is."

A destroyed, rusted-yellowish green bunny animatronic sat across the floor against the wall, leaning to its left. "This is perfect!"

The young man: "Are you sure? It looks very old and worn out. Like I said, you'll be lucky if this thing even still functions.

"Yes I'm sure. I'm running a Horror attraction not a…" _**Mmfff**_

"What's that smell?"

The stench was around the room, it smelled as something was decaying or been dead for a long time. The Young Man replied, "That must be the animatronic and this room. Time catches up with places like this."

The Businessman: "Thank you for your help, anyways you said there was multiple rooms of these "safe rooms" in the other locations?

"Yes sir there are."

Businessman:"Can you show me more of these rooms?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Listen any help or constructive criticism is welcome, what I mean is, more scenarios, was it hard to tell who was talking sometimes. DO NOT MENTION THE SCRIPT! I KNOW IT'S THERE. I WANT IT THERE DO NOT MENTION IT.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Fazbear's Fright Horror attraction_

 _10 P.M_

A man in his forties, was wearing a pink button up shirt, casual blue jeans with a brown belt around his waist and browning hunting boots came to the building. He was trying to get hired, a position that would give him access to so much potential and unleash a devastating plan on the building and its patrons. He walked inside to find a long braided hair man, "How can I help dude?"

The middle aged man smiled, "I'm here for the night shift, I'm responding to the want AD on the newspaper."

"Aah, right on man. We've been looking for a guy like you. Well you can start tonight, um here. Here's an old uniform we found, it's a little over thirty years old, but it's not in bad shape."

The hippie gave the middle aged man a dusty pink uniform with black pants, belt, and leather shoes. Changing into his uniform, the middle aged man came walking out of the restroom to find the hippie looking through file cabinets.

Phone Dude: " You can apply your info later, but for now what's your name?"

The middle age man thought up of an old identity he years ago. "Jeremy. My name is Jeremy Fritzgerald."

"Hey man I just found some old files from 1987. They are yours dude! Jeremy Fritzgerald! Sweet, I can't believe you came back to work. You've must have loved this place, huh?"

Jeremy: "Uh? Yeah. I always came to that place as a child… Then I decided to… to just get a job there, and well eventually I became like family to the employees and Freddy and his friends."

 _12 A.M_

A phone rang from the back end of the building near the exit, _"_ _Hey-Hey! Glad you came back for another night! I promise it'll be a lot more interesting this time. We found some-some great new relics over the weekend. And we're out tracking down a new lead, right now. So-uh lemme just update real quick, then you can get to work. Like, the attraction opens in like, a week, so we had to make sure everything works, and nothing catches on fire! Uh-when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite end of the building, and work their way towards you, then past you and out the exit. Uh-yeah. You've officially become a part of the attraction. Uh-You'll be starring as... The security guard! So not only will you be monitoring the people on the cameras as they pass through, y'know, to make sure no one steals anything or makes out in the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show. It'll make it feel really authentic I think. Uh... Now let me tell you about what's new. We found another set of drawings, always nice, and a Foxy head! Which we think to be authentic... then again it might just be another crappy cosplay, and we found a desk fan, very old school - metal, though, so watch the fingers. Uh-heh... Uh... Right now the place is basically just, you know, flashing lights, spooky props. Uh, I honestly thought we would have more by now, uh, we don't have something really cool by next week, we may have to suit you up in a furry suit, and make you walk around saying, "Boo"... *hehe*, uh... But, you know, like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now. Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings says there was, like, an extra room that got boarded up or- uh, something like that. So, we're gonna take a peek and see what we can find. Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new setup, um... You can check the security cameras over to your right with a click of that blue button. Uh, you can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams... Uh, then over to your far left, uh, you can flip up your maintenance panel. Y'know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline. Heh. So, in trying to make the place feel vintage we may have overdone it a bit, hehe... Some of this equipment is barely functional. Yeah, I wasn't joking about the fire. Tha-tha-that's a real risk. Uh, the most important thing you want to watch for is the ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing some crazy stuff, man. Keep that air flowin'. Okay, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have something new for ya tomorrow night."_

Jeremy: "Alright, goodnight."

Jeremy laid back into his chair thinking for his next step, he slowly moved side to side as he thought for the moment; leaning up he pressed the blue button. Jeremy smiled at each step that came to his mind. Six A.M came through, standing up out of his chair Jeremy stretched his back. "Aaagghh!"

Walking out of his office out the exit on the left into an alley way towards the parking lott he spotted a large pickup truck. (No one was unloading the cargo.)

"So it's finally here. This will set my plans into motion faster."

 **Hours later**

"Easy… easy, alright come on bring it inside. HEY! If you break that I'll be suing you for everything you got! There some precious cargo in there!"

"Alright set it here. Now un-box it."

Four people grabbed crowbars and ledge them agasint the shut tight crate, successfully opening the crate the door fell to the ground. **Brrreeerea**

Dust blew across all the workers faces including the CEO, the inside of the crate was a rusted looking bunny animatronic. The CEO walked up to the suit, and patted it. A clicking sound was made, the eyes of the suit glowed white. The animatronic turned its head around the room to see unfamilar faces, and room.

Ali (CEO): "Hahaha. I got it to work. Mhm."


End file.
